Fuego en tus ojos
by Kim-Voltrex
Summary: Ginny ya es mayor, una joven pelirroja al la que la vida le ha dado una vuelta de 360º CApi 5: De vuelta a un lugar que nadie nunca podrá olvidar, Harry sigue con Cho, y Ginny siente algo por .............
1. Ojos lluviosos pero conocidos

Mi idea de hacer algo ½ diferente  de lo que hago siempre!!! Esto si va a ser una historia, con capítulos y todo eso =oP juas juas juas... no ya enserio sería mi tercer fic completo, espero que les guste =oP este es el primer capítulo y de acuerdo a los Reviews lo continuaré... o no =o(

Bueeeennnooo mis lectores no saben en la que se metieron jeje... espero que les guste!!!!... Ahhh no les digo quien va a ser la pareja final!!! (NOOO ASÍ LES ARRUINARIA LA SORPRESA) pero si les  digo que es un Ginny/Alguien...!!

Un beso!!! Espero muchos Reviews!!! 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

1. Ojos lluviosos, pero conocidos... 

La noche estaba especialmente oscura, no se veía ni una estrella en el cielo, y la luna parecía haber desaparecido completamente bajo las nubes...

Una pelirroja de unos 20 años de edad caminaba por la acera, hacia un condominio de apartamentos muy modestos que quedaban a por lo menos 10 cuadras de donde se encontraba en ese momento. Sus manos temblaban a causa del frío, que le llegaba a los huesos, estaba vestida con una camisa azul y unos jeans, por  lo cual no era raro el que se estuviese congelando.

Iba hablando con ella misma, como sumida en sus pensamientos, comenzaba a llover.

-Genial-Dijo para si- ¡Lo que me faltaba! Ahora que llueva, truene y relampagueé peores cosas le han pasado a Virginia Weasley!

Y no mentía, cualquiera que conociera los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en la vida de esa inconforme pelirroja se daría cuenta que una tormenta tropical, acompañada de un sunami, y multiplicada por diez Huracanes no se comparaban con todo lo que le había comenzado a pasar hacia dos meses atrás.

Virginia Weasley o mejor conocida por todos sus amigos y familiares como "Ginny" había tenido una buena vida, de pequeña había estudiado en Hogwarts, un buen colegio, tenía una familia numerosa PERO amorosa, y grandes amigos, aparte de su novio... bueno ex-novio el magnifico Harry Potter, pero parecía que el grandioso niño que vivió, había decidido que necesitaba algún tiempo para "pensar". Sumiéndola a ella en una de las mas grandes depresiones de su vida. Tenía un gran trabajo escribiendo para "El Profeta" pero por una palanca, la hija  del jefe se había quedado con su puesto, y ella quedó renegada a escribir el Horóscopo de las mascotas una ves por semana. Aparte de esto su hermano Ron que estaba a punto de casarse con Hermione su mejor amiga, ahora estaba algo "indispuesto" a eso del casamiento, y Ginny debía atender llamadas a toda hora de preguntas tan idiotas como:

-Y si me caso con ella, y luego mis hijos no me quieren?

-Ron si tus hijos no te quieren no te van a querer, casete con quien te cases

-Muy alentadora  hermanita gracias! Mejor no me caso

-Bueno no te cases

-Pero yo la amo!

-Bueno cásate

-Pero es que no estoy seguro

-PUES NO TE CASES!

-AHH!! Eso es lo que quieres no?? Que no me case! Que me quede soltero por siempre!! Así podrás venirte a vivir conmigo! YA SE CUAL ES TU PLAN VIRGINIA!!! Tienes serios problemas Ginny muy graves....

-Si Ron horribles! Ahora déjame dormir  si?, que son las 3 de la mañana...  

Pero no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en el, su hermano Ron siempre fue el mejor, siempre la ayudo a tomar las decisiones acertadas para ella, excepto a lo mejor presentarle a cierto joven cabello negro, ojos verdes, con una peculiar muestra de poder en la frente. Y siquiera estaba segura de que eso hubiese sido un error.

Porque afrontémoslo (Ya estaba lloviendo a cántaros) Harry la había ayudado mucho. Y bueno si el necesitaba pensar, pues que pensara... lo que no entendía era el echo de porque tenía que irse a pensar a Alemania. Inglaterra tenía buenos lugares igual, y pues si de eso se trataba, en cualquier parte se puede pensar ¿o no?

Bueno, lo cierto es que Ginny venía sumida en sus pensamientos y no notó los diez perros que pasaron corriendo a su lado, ni el rayo que cayo a 20m de donde estaba, pero no pudo dejar de notar un carro que paso a 189km/h a su lado empapándola mas de lo que estaba.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS IDIOTA!-Comenzó a gritar- COMO SI NO FUESE SUFICIENTE CON LA LLUVIA!!!  BRAVO!! NO ME TENDRE QUE DUCHAR AL LLEGAR A MI CASA!

El carro comenzó a echar hacía atrás, y Ginny se asustó, solo a ella se le ocurría! Ponerse a insultar a un desconocido en el medio de la calle! Ahora el tipo era un psicópata y decidía matarla.

-Bravo Ginny-Se dijo- Ahora si que la hiciste....

El hombre que iba manejando el carro bajó el vidrio.... Esos ojos, eran conocidos!

-Oye, estás bien?

-Pues no!- respondió Ginny- Puedes andar con mas cuidado! No todos en esta ciudad tenemos carros último modelo sabes? Algunos tenemos que andar a pie, lo cual es suficiente mal como para que venga un idiota a echarnos agua.

-No lo hice a propósito, aunque talvez si hubiese sabido lo malhumorada que eras hubiese pasado mas cerca.

-*Risa Irónica* Pero que gracioso nos salió el conductor...

A Ginny esos ojos, le traían algún recuerdo, pero la lluvia no la dejaba ver bien...

-A donde vas? Quieres que te lleve?-Pregunto el hombre de los ojos conocidos.

-Ehm, no gracias! Y matarnos mas adelante cuando te estrelles a 189km/h de velocidad contra un poste! Noo gracias, yo paso y gano.

-Bueno, tienes dos opciones, seguir bajo la lluvia, que, me parece que debe estar, nose, es mi opinión, BASTANTE fría. O montarte en mi carro, prometo que te dejaré  sana y salva en tu casa.

Ginny lo pensó, por un lado, montarse en el carro de un desconocido, en la noche, y cuyas habilidades manejando eran realmente dudosas no parecía una idea genial, pero por otro el  frió estaba comenzando a calarle los huesos, y además ella tenía su varita, así que cualquier cosa, una maldición bien proferida dejaría al potencial atacante fuera de combate.

-Bueno-Respondió después  de un rato

-Pues móntate

Ginny fue al lado del copiloto y se monto, estuvo enredada un buen tiempo con el cinturón de seguridad, pero al final logró amarrarlo y volteó a ver a su  salvador, de nuevo se encontró con esos ojos... conocidos... grises... fríos.... OH no!!!

-Tu!!!- Grito Ginny sobresaltada

Draco Malfoy, el niño que le había echo  la vida de cuadritos durante toda su infancia, le sonreía irónicamente desde el asiento del conductor. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¿Qué les pareció?... Bueno maldiciones imperdonables, Howlers, tomatazos, cebollazos, naranjasos, etc en los Reviews y SOLO en los Reviews jejejeje vamos... Déjenme un  review!!! SIII ???

Si les gusto… busquen un psicologo… yyyyy avisenme para continuarlo pronto !!!

(Mensaje subliminal… dejénme un review) 


	2. Nadie!

OH SI! Que felicidad el segundo capitulo =oP y con 3 Reviews!!! Estoy TAN orgullosa =o) entendieron el mensaje subliminal =oP 

Bueno respuestas a los  Reviews:

1. Arwen-chan: A mi también me gusta la pareja Draco/Ginny!... Jejeje aunque no garantizo que este sea un fic de ellos... aunque probablemente si.... INTRIGAA!!! =o) juas juas... espero que te siga gustando!!!

2. Sophye: Tienes mucha razón en tus gustos G/D con Harry sufriendo... te aseguro que algo de eso habrá por allí... =o)

3. Claire: Mensaje subliminal captado fuerte y claro!!! Y aquí va la continuación!!! 

A las 3 GRACIAS por sus Reviews...!!! espero que les guste este capítulo y que me dejen Reviews con sus opiniones... y sugerencias!!! 

Un bezazo mucha suerte!!!

Disclaimer: OBVIO nada de esto es mío... excepto las ideas =o) los personajes todos son de JK Rowling... creo q hasta yo soy de ella juas Juas...

Ah podrán ver que una parte de este capítulo se parece a la canción Mi soledad y yo de Alejandro Sans.... una fuente de inspiración =oP

Dedicado aaaa: Mis tres reviewadoras!! MUCHAS GRACIAS =o)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

2. "NADIE"

-Si Ginny yo-Dijo Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa irónica que hizo que Ginny quisiera saltar por la ventana- ¿A quien esperabas?

-A nadie.. a cualquiera menos tu! ¿Qué demonios haces en el mundo Muggle Draco? No eras un sangre-limpia odia Muggles...?? bueno hasta donde yo me acuerdo!

-Si si Ginny-Dijo Draco sin quitar la vista de la calle- Aun odio a los Muggles... pero debía pasar por aquí a recoger a mi novia.

-¿Cómo?

-Que te sorprende que mi novia viva por aquí?

-No Malfoy, me sorprende que tengas novia!

-Muy graciosa Ginny.

-Virginia para ti.

-¡UY! Disculpe Srita Virginia! O es Señora Potter?

A Ginny casi se le nublaron los ojos con esto último, el dolor de la separación de Harry aun estaba muy fresco, y no era un buen momento para hablar de esto. Pero no podía demostrárselo a Draco.

-No... solo Virginia... Weasley.

-OH, pensé que podías estar casada con el  cabeza rajada.

-Pues pensaste mal Malfoy.

-Y que pasó?

Ginny se sorprendió de esta muestra de interés de Draco Malfoy hacia sus sentimientos, un niño que lo mas que había hecho era mirarla feo, insultarla y pare usted de nombrar, en su infancia, pero mas sorprendida quedó cuando ella misma respondió:

-Terminó conmigo, dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Casi se tapó la boca al terminar de decir esto, como podía ser tan boba, ahora Malfoy la fastidiaría  a mas no poder. 

-Ah, te entiendo Virginia-Dijo Draco, y por primera vez volteó a verla, sus ojos grises fríos, se encontraron con los de ella, Ginny noto algo que parecían mariposas en su estomago, el tiempo le había echo MUCHO bien al raquítico, pelo dorado de Malfoy, nada quedaba de aquel niño, excepto tal vez, su cara y su expresión de creerse mas allá del bien y el mal.

-¿Cómo que me entiendes Malfoy? ¿No te vas a burlar? ¿Nada? Estas perdiendo prioridades.

-Tal vez en otro momento Virginia, pero no ahora... Realmente no me siento con ganas de fastidiar a nadie, y después de todo, eso siempre han sido niñerías de Potter, tu hermanito y la Granger esa.

-*Risa* Seguro Malfoy, nunca fueron provocados eh?

-Jamás!*Risa* Bueno Virginia creo que este es tu edificio no?

-Si, exacto... este es, ehm bueno Malfoy gracias...

-Porque? 

-Por traerme, y.. porque ahora no debo bañarme al llegar

-*Risa* Tranquila, pero no te acostumbres... no volverás a montarte en mi carro... 

-Ni que quisiera hacerlo!

-Parecemos dos niños...

-Ojala lo fuéramos, era mas fácil entonces...

-Si, tienes razón.

/*Silencio incomodo*/

-Bueno Malfoy, hasta luego, nos veremos en algún otro aguacero

-Si! Ten cuidado con los carros, los charcos y la lluvia...

-Mejor tendré cuidado con los idiotas que andan a toda velocidad!

-Si, mejor, mira que hay por todas partes.

Dicho esto Draco arrancó en su carro, (a toda velocidad) dejando a una Ginny bastante confundida, arrepentida, y  mojada en la puerta de su casa.

Para el momento en el que abrió la puerta de su apartamento ya se había olvidado de Draco, el carro, la lluvia y no entendía a que se debía toda el agua... Solo le importaba una cosa... hablar con Harry... tenía una semana llamándolo, pero nadie contestaba en su hotel.

Tomo el auricular y marcó el número. El teléfono repicó una vez, nada, dos veces, nadie contestaba, tres veces, Ginny comenzó a tararear una canción, y ya iban cuatro veces, cuando se disponía a colgar alguien atendió en la otra línea...

-¿Aló?

-Si? Es Ginny! ¿Harry? Eres tu? Tu voz esta aguda! Te ha hecho mal el frío?

-Harry te llaman

-¿Quien es?

-Ahora si es Harry, ¿Ginny eres tu?

-Si! ¿Qué tal Harry? ¿Quién me contesto?

-Nadie Ginny, ¿Qué tal estás?

-Harry Potter quien me contestó?

-Ya te dije que nadie Ginny?

-*Voz detrás de Harry* Vamos Harry apúrate!

-Si Harry ya veo, vamos a colgar, porque creo que "nadie" esta apurada... espero que "nadie" te ayude a pensar... Pensar... que idiota fui...

-Gin....

Ginny colgó el teléfono y fue directo al baño. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pensar... CLARO QUE NO ESTABA PENSANDO!! Todas sus amigas se lo habían dicho! Cuando los hombres piden tiempo para pensar solo significa una cosa "HAY ALGUIEN MAS"... 

Ginny lloró y lloró, comió 9999 cajas de chocolate y escucho canciones tristes, pero era muy difícil matar el despecho por tu primer amor....

Pero no iba a detenerla... Nunca se había detenido por nada... solo que Harry, había sido todo para ella, decir que era su primer amor era poca descripción, fue su salvador, su mejor amigo, su compañero en las noches de insomnio, el único dueño de sus risas, sus ilusiones, ella por el iría hasta el cielo y de nuevo al infierno, solo por verlo sonreír, podía describirlo con lujos y detalles, desde su cabello negro, sus ojos verdes esmeralda, su sonrisa deslumbrante, su manera de caminar, sus manías, sus platos favoritos, su cara acabándose de despertar... No podía soportar el echo de que sus labios, ya no fueran de ella... y peor aun, que fueran de alguien mas, que no podía amarlo, ni la octava parte de lo que ella lo amaba....

Se durmió pensando en Harry, en Nadie, en Ron, en Hermione, y al final, ya al borde que divide el sueño, aparecieron en sus pensamientos, unos fríos  ojos grises.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¿Qué tal? =o) bueno espero que les haya gustado!!! =oP mucha suerte YYYYYY

¡DEJEN Reviews!

Gracias.... Kim! O Nita! Quien les caiga  mejor!


	3. Una boda y dos encuentros

Hola!!! Bueno un nuevo capítulo!!! Espero que les guste!! Un beso!! BYE!!

Claire: QUE BIEN QUE TE GUSTE!!! Jeje entiendo lo de Harry, ahora lo vas a querer matar mas aun!! 

3. Una boda y dos encuentros

El reloj despertador comenzó a las 8:00am su interpretación matutina, que a Ginny no le hacía ninguna gracia, solo se levantaba por no perder la costumbre, ya que no era requerida en las oficinas del profeta  sino hasta las 11:30am...

Como odiaba su vida en ese momento!

Se levanto y fue al baño, con un simple hechizo puso a preparar cereal mientras se cepillaba los dientes, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, y Ginny pensó que era mejor no atenderlo, pero después de los 10 repiques sin que la persona del otro lado colgara comenzó a pensar que podía ser algo importante.

Corrió al lado del teléfono y vio que su identificador de llamadas decía "TIENDA FRED/GEORGE"    

Descolgó el auricular...

-Alo?

-Hermanita Linda!!!

-Hola George

-Es Fred

-Y yo George

-Estamos hablando los dos!

(N/A: Que confuso!!!)

-Bueno ok, díganme

-Solo llamábamos para saludar

-Y ver como estabas

-Estoy-Ginny pensó antes de responder- Bueno se puede decir que bien...

-En serio?

-Nos estas ocultando algo que ya sabemos Ginny.

-¿Sabían lo de Harry?

-No pero ahora ya sabemos que si hay algo

-A nosotros no nos puedes ocultar nada Ginny!

-Me hicieron caer!! Gemelos malos... 

-Ahora cuéntanos!

Ginny no se sentía con ganas de hablar de el causante de sus dolores de cabeza en ese  preciso momento, y menos con el par de locos que eran los gemelos, cuyos consejos nunca la habían  ayudado, como decirlo, mucho...

-Nada que no pueda arreglar  Fred

-Es George

-Bueeno George

-Ok, si tu lo dices, igual te llamábamos a ver si querías pasar hoy en la noche por la madriguera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para que?

-Pues Percy va a cenar, y mamá quiere que estemos todos, como una gran familia "unida"

El Gemelo dijo esto con una nota de ironía en su voz, realmente nunca fueron muy amantes de su hermano Percy, mas aun cuando este les dio la espalda, pero igual era familia y no podían odiarlo. ¿O si?

-Bueno gemelos, tal ves pase por allá un rato esta noche... 

-Excelente! Bueno Ginny nos llegaron clientes! Chao!

-Hasta luego Fred o George...

Ginny colgó el teléfono y fue a comer, sin mucha prisa, se vistió con una camisa azul, una chaqueta de rayas y una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas, tomo su discman y salió de su apartamento, ya en el ascensor notó que había dejado las llaves dentro.

-Donde  tendré la cabeza hoy....-Se dijo a si misma, había obtenido esa manía de hablar con ella misma desde que cierto joven cabello negro, había desaparecido de su vida, hacía  tres meses atrás... Tres largos meses... Ellos habían estado juntos 5 años, CINCO!!! Para que ahora el se fuera con "NADIE"... y la dejara sumida en un hueco de tristeza e inconformidad.

El punto es que iba caminando sin rumbo fijo por la acera de su ciudad muggle, cuando vio el reloj, y noto que eran las 10:30!!!! OH NO! Comenzó a correr intentando tomar un TAZZCI o algo por el estilo, un carro conducido por alguien mas que te llevaba a los lugares por dinero! Que idea loca eh? Lo cierto es que ninguno de esos "Tazzcis" se paraban así que comenzó a correr por la  acera, hasta llegar a  una estación del metro, que la llevo a la calle del caldero chorreante, su entrada al mundo mágico otra vez...

Ese mundo mágico que siempre había amado, porque aceptándolo, nunca se arrepintió de ser una maga, era feliz siendo lo que era, solo que a veces todo se tornaba tan difícil que no provocaba seguir... 

Caminando sin ganas por el callejón Diagon llegó a las oficinas del Profeta con 5 minutos de retraso, pero igual no importaba, nadie  la notaba realmente, así que era lo mismo si llegaba o no, igual, Ginny no pensaba que NADIE en su sano juicio leyera su columna "Tu mascota y su carácter según su signo por: Ginny Weasley" Le daba escalofríos de solo pensar que su nombre estaba debajo de ese intento de algo con un parcial grado  de semi-interés, solo existía esa columna para dejar felices a los patrocinantes... irónico... en su infancia siempre quiso ser algo grande, alguien que produjera un cambio con sus acciones, ahora el mayor cambio que proferían sus palabras era que le dieran de comer a un perro "Comida Purina" en vez de alguna otra cosa. Asco...

Ginny comenzó a andar rápido hasta llegar a su "Oficina"

-Hola Dean

-Que tal Ginny?

Dean  era un compañero ex-Gryffindor también, pero un año mayor que ella que también trabajaba allí.

-Bueno se puede decir que bien y tu?

-Aquí, normaloide, pasando el tiempo

-No hay mucho trabajo eh?

-No, desde que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado calló no hay mucho que informar... ¿Qué tal los perros?

-Pues los Aries tenderán a morder esta semana, y deberías cuidar a tus mascotas Piscis porque están propensas a sufrir un accidente.

-Muchas gracias Ginny, lo recordare si me encuentro con algún perro Aries por la calle... 

-Muy gracioso Dean

-¿Y que tal Harry?

-No lo se

-Aun en Alemania eh?

-Sip.... ¿Cómo sabes?

-Me lo dijiste la semana pasada!... Oye  Ginny parece que tienes la cabeza en otra parte amiga!

-Si disculpa Dean... Oye y Seamus como está? 

-Bien... Ahh!! Que bien que me acordaste! Te mando esto, también le envió una a Harry pero dudo que pueda ir, que crees?

-No creo, a ver dame

Dean le dio a Ginny una invitación

-Es la invitación para su boda!

-QUE?! Ya Seamus se casa?

-Si!

-Con quien eh?

-Con Pansy Parkinson

-LA Slytherin!!!

-Exacto!

-*RISA HISTERICA* Quien lo diría eh?

-Si, mira donde vino a caer el Finnigan!

-Bueno si lo hace Feliz!

-Sip! Disculpa que no te la diera antes, es esta misma noche! Crees que puedas ir?

Ginny tenía planes de ir a la Madriguera, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a su padre discutiendo con Percy, a su madre con los gemelos, lo único bueno sería ver a Ron y Hermione, pero ellos debían asistir a lo boda también no?

-Si Dean seguro estaré allá!

Esa tarde Ginny pasó horas arreglándose, no sabía porque, realmente no estaba interesada en nadie, solo quería sentirse bien consigo misma...

Se decidió por un traje negro de escote en la espalda que le daba un lindo cuerpo, y contrastaba con su piel blanca y cabello rojo...  Se veía muy bien

-Listo...

Salió de su apartamento, esta vez con sus llaves bien agarradas, dadas las peripecias que había tenido que hacer para entrar en su apartamento al medio día.

Abajo estaban Ron y Hermione esperándola... 

-Hola Ginny!

-Que tal Hermione?

-Bien! 

-Hola Hermanita!

-Ron!

-Bueno listo? Vamos...

El resto del viaje en carro fueron solo charlas tontas de planes para la boda de Ron y Hermione... 

Al llegar Ginny vio a unos cuantos ex-compañeros de Hogwarts... vio a un Seamus Finnigan reluciente de alegría, y a una Luna Lovegood que en nada parecía la niña Ravenclaw que había sido, también a Parvati Patil, Padma Patil y Lavender Brown, todas emparejadas, Parvati con Dean, Padma con un Ernie, y Lavender con Lee Jordan... Que graciosas como habían terminado esas parejas... 

Ginny estaba fija en la puerta cuando observó entrar a un guapo hombre, vestido de negro, con su cabello amarillo-plata, bien peinado, sin sonreír... Draco Malfoy si que se las traía, la vio y se dirigió hacia ella...

-Esperaba encontrarte aquí...

-Pues yo no-Respondió Ginny muy sincera, nunca se le pasó por la mente la posibilidad de ver a Malfoy en la fiesta

-Vine por Pansy...

-Y yo por Seamus

-Que  pareja extraña eh?

-Si realmente nunca me hubiese imaginado...

-Me hace pensar en cuernos cuando andábamos juntos en 6to año!

-*Risa*Quien sabe eh?

-No hay muchas Slytherins aquí, y bueno viniendo al caso, tu eres sangre limpia, y la música esta muy buena..

-Me quieres invitar a bailar Malfoy?

-No si no quieres..

-Vamos...

Se tomaron de la mano dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, cuando Ginny se paró en seco, en la puerta estaba un joven, cabello negro, ojos esmeralda y con una sonrisa reluciente, entrando de la mano, de una muchacha ojos negros, cabello liso, del mismo color que su acompañante, muy pequeña, muy linda, una verdadera belleza asiática... 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Espero que hayan entendido!!! Vamos no está difícil!!! Déjenme Reviews SI??!!!

GRAXXXX


	4. Celos, Sonrisas fingidas y lágrimas esc

¡Hola! Bueno lo prometido es deuda... Aquí esta el 4to capítulo... espero que les guste =o) 

Reviews:

Johane: Gracias si lo sigo =oP

Arwen chan: Jejeje... Gracias!!! ME dio gusto que te dieras cuenta que hablaba de 

Cho!!... jeje bueno espero que te guste este capi!!! =oP... 

Claire/Suarts: Seguí tu sugerencia... ¿Que se cree ese Harry Potter? Jeje... espero que te guste!

Tania Chang: ¡Hola! Bueno aquí esta la continuación!!!... ojala y te siga gustando =oP

kmila: Jejeje si es cierto...!! los celos son MUY importantes en este capítulo!!!... ya verás ya verás!!! Muchas gracias =oP

Pandora _Weasley: Eso es cierto amiga!!! A las mujeres no se les hacen esas cosas!! Y Ginny va a pelear por todas nosotras =oP un beso!

Estoy siguiendo sugerencias de muchas reviewadoras!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!!! =oP

4. Celos, Sonrisas  fingidas y lágrimas escondidas

Ginny se quedó congelada en la pista de baile, ella era nadie, no era que no fuese nadie, sino que era "ELLA"!!! Que imbecil había sido, el grandioso niño que vivió siempre había mostrado cierta debilidad por las ridículas chinitas montadas en escobas, y Cho Chang era el ejemplo viviente, de que tiempo para pensar en realidad significaba, adiós amor, tengo a alguien mas. Y Harry no se salvaba de ser igual de baboso que el resto... ¡Que rabia!

Cuantas veces había idealizado al gran Harry Potter, como el hombre que nunca haría nada para lastimar a nadie, como la pareja fiel perfecta, y técnicamente, el hombre perfecto si existe tal termino. Y ahora, todos esos delirios de perfección habían caído al suelo, donde varias parejas histéricas les bailaban encima. Irónico.

Miles de cosas pasaban por la cabeza de una muy rabiosa-triste pelirroja, tomada de la mano por un confundido Draco Malfoy, que lo único que hacía era ver a Harry y a Ginny, y de nuevo a Harry, y a Ginny. Nadie mas en la fiesta parecía notar lo frío de aquel encuentro.

-HARRY! Compañero!- Gritó Ron corriendo a su encuentro

Hermione observó primero a Cho y fue directo al lado de Ginny porsiacaso esta tenía un intento de desmayo... pero la encontró bastante ¿Bien?

-Ginny no te preocupes... ya aclararemos esto-Dijo Hermione preocupada

-Tranquila Herm... Yo estoy bien, aquí no hay nada que aclarar, Harry tiene una nueva novia... muy linda si me preguntas a mi, es mas, creo que ya la conocía de antes, voy a saludarlos....

Hermione y Draco se miraron preocupados, ambos parecían pensar que Ginny estaba a punto de matar a Harry y a su acompañante...

Ginny se dirigió hacia Harry, este al verla puso un gesto de preocupación, la vio a los ojos, Ginny se sintió desfallecer, al ser vista de esa manera por el hombre al que amaba, y odiaba todo al mismo tiempo!!! Porque Harry? Porque tuviste que arruinarlo todo? Era lo que pensaba mientras caminaba al encuentro de su primer amor, y su nueva novia.

Al llegar puso cara de felicidad MUY bien fingida y dijo:

-HARRY!!! Como estas "Amigo" mío??

-Ginny, ^Glup^ No esperaba encontrarte aquí-respondió

-Ah si decidí venir, no tenía nada que hacer! Y supongo que ella es NADIE no?

-Como?-Pregunto Cho

-Ella, es Cho Chang-Dijo Harry

-AH! Ya te me hacías conocida, no has cambiado nada desde Hogwarts... Igual me presentaré otra vez, soy Ginny para mis amigos, Virginia para ti porque presiento que nunca seremos amigas, hija menor de la familia Weasley, y novia del gran baboso de Harry Potter hasta hace diez minutos. 

-No entiendo-Dijo Cho

-Pero que sorpresa!-Respondió Ginny- Harry, se nota que la inteligencia dejo de ser un factor importante en tu búsqueda de pareja eh?

-No la tienes porque insultar-Dijo Harry cortante

-Tienes razón! *Hablando lento*  Lo-Siento-Mucho-No-fue-mi-intención-Cho! Es que nose como he perdido la cabeza! Solo por que he visto a mi novio de hace cinco años con alguien mas no debería molestarme!!! Que EGOÍSTA soy??!!! Verdad Harry?

-Vamos Ginny

-Virginia Weasley para ti de ahora en adelante Potter... 

-Gin... por Dios

-Tu lo decidiste así Harry, solo tu, quédate con ella, mucha suerte eh?, tu me conoces, no soy la ex resentida que va a hacerles la vida imposible, y lo sabes. No me duele que estés con ella, me duele no haberme dado cuenta antes, ya no importa. Pero solo recuerda Harry, que una vez que me pierdas nunca me podrás recuperar, a mi NADIE me pisotea, NISIQUIERA el gran Harry Potter, así que no te preocupes por mi, yo se curarme las heridas yo solita, y tu, intenta nunca caer, porque por mas que me duela no te ayudaré a levantarte... Con permiso....

Dicho esto Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa a Harry y Cho, y muy resuelta salió del salón  dejando todo en un silencio inmenso.

La pelirroja empezó a llorar... Lejos de todos, nadie la vería llorando, y mucho menos Harry, y su "perfecta" acompañante.

-PUDRETE!!! Harry Potter IMBECIL!!! Igual que todos! Siempre lo fuiste! Yo nunca lo entendí!!! Te ODIO!!! ¿Por qué tenias que arruinarlo todo?

-Porque esta en la naturaleza de los idiotas cabeza rajada...

-Malfoy??-Dijo Ginny secándose las lágrimas

-El mismo...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver como estabas...

-¿Desde cuando a ti te interesa como estoy?

-No hagas preguntas, solo dime, ¿Estas bien?

-No, no lo estoy!... ¿PAREZCO ESTAR BIEN?

-Si...

-PUES ESTAS MAL!!! YO ESTOY MAL!!! TODO EL MUNDO ESTA MAL!

-Empezando por Harry Potter...?

-Empezando y terminando por el...

-No la ama...

-¿Qué?

-El no ama a Cho...

-Como sabes?

-Por la manera de mirarla...

-Y tu que sabes?? No conoces a Harry

-Pero se de hombres, yo soy un hombre, y se que Harry no la ama, que te ama a ti, y que se va a arrepentir de lo que hizo.

-Pues no me importa... NUNCA, y repito NUNCA, por mi misma, voy a volver con Harry...

-Eso dicen todas...

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con el resto... yo soy Virginia Weasley, y no cometo dos veces el mismo error...

-Bien por ti...

-Noto un tono irónico en tu voz Malfoy

-Draco para ti*sonrisa* Y es que me parece muy difícil que te alejes de Harry Potter... Cuando te estoy viendo llorar por el

-Ultima vez que lloro por Harry, última vez...

-Sécate las lágrimas y volvamos adentro, sigo sin encontrar a nadie con quien bailar

-No quiero entrar...

-No quieres superar el echo de que Harry este con la Chang? Bueno debes por lo menos estar en el mismo lugar que ellos mas de 5 minutos. 

-No

-Anda no seas malcriada... Ven conmigo, solo 5 minutos, si después quieres irte pues te vas... anda vamos...

-Esta bien, solo 5 minutos...

Ginny y Draco entraron al salón donde Ron, Harry y Hermione los vieron con cara de ¿QUÉ? Mientras que Cho estaba distraída con una lámpara (N/A: Que se note el coeficiente intelectual alto de la podrida chinita esta)

-Ginny que demonios haces?-Dijo Ron

-Voy a bailar!

-CON Malfoy?

-Si conmigo-Respondió Draco

-¿Puedo preguntar porque?-Dijo Harry echando chispitas por los ojos

-Nop-Respondió Ginny-Porque honestamente no es tu problema Potter...

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía a la pelirroja caminando al lado de un Malfoy muy feliz, sabía que Harry estaba cometiendo un grave error, pero ya era hasta muy tarde para corregirlo y si a Ginny le gustaba Malfoy, pues ella la apoyaría...

-Ves que no era tan malo?- Dijo Draco ya en la pista de baile

-Si, quien diría que Harry iba a estar con Chang, y yo aquí a 10metros de el, bailando contigo...

-Con la víbora asquerosa de Draco Malfoy eh?

-Víbora si, pero nunca dije nada de asqueroso...

-*Risa* Aprendes rápido Virginia

-Ginny

-Ginny

-No me has enseñado nada Malfoy, todo lo que sé lo he aprendido...

-De quien?

-De mi misma... y de las cosas que van pasando...

-Pues me agrada eso...

-Me alegro...

-Entonces, puedo demostrarte que ya no soy la víbora que era?

-¿Cómo?

-Sal conmigo

-Draco, Draco, Draco... lamento desilusionarte, pero por ahora, no quiero tener NADA que ver con hombres, y tu, pues eres un hombre... si quieres ser mi amigo, no hay problema... pero por ahora no quiero nada con nadie...

-Esta bien, puedo aceptarlo... entonces quedo en la lista de espera?

-Sip, como primero en el directorio *Risa*

-Me alegro...

-Bueno ahora si me voy, estoy obstinada de estar aquí realmente esta fiesta apesta...

-Yo también me voy... te llevo?

-No me dijiste que nunca mas me montaría en tu carro?

-Las cosas cambian...

-Tienes razón...

-Bueno vamos pues...

Draco salió primero a calentar el carro, y Ginny se fue a despedir de todos...

-Chao!

-Ginny podemos hablar?-Dijo Harry

-No entiendo de que quieres hablar conmigo Harry

-Vamos...

Harry tomo a Ginny por el brazo y se la llevo a un lugar apartado

-Auuuuchhhh ¡Suéltame!

-Ahora si! ¿Qué crees que hacías bailando con Malfoy Ginny?

-Tu mismo te has dado la respuesta grandísimo imbecil "BAILANDO"

-Es para ponerme celoso eh?

-No Harry NO, porque, para tu información, NO TODO EL MUNDO GIRA ALREDEDOR TUYO!

En este momento Harry volteo y Ginny se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos esmeralda, que tanto había amado, ¿Por qué?, era todo lo que le pasaba por la mente en ese momento... yo te amaba Harry! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Dime que no me amas Ginny...-Pidió Harry

¿CÓMO!? Ginny no podía hacer eso, claro que lo amaba, si mas bien se estaba conteniendo demasiado para no besarlo.

-No seas imbecil Harry-Respondió Ginny

Harry se acerco un poco mas

-Dímelo pues, dime que no me amas...

Ginny volteo su cara justo cuando los labios de Harry se encontraban en una posición comprometedora...

-No te amo-Susurró

La cara de Harry palideció...

-Mientes...

Ginny se armó de valor una vez mas...

-Harry Potter, no tienes derecho a reclamarme que este o no con Draco Malfoy, NO ES TU PROBLEMA, como tampoco es tu problema si aun te amo o no, ni si soy novia o no de Malfoy, que para tu información NO LO SOY, no fui tan rastrera como para tener algo con alguien mientras estaba contigo, pero eso tampoco sería tu problema,  tu UNICO problema ahora es ver que tu nueva novia no se coma una mosca pensando que es una pasa... Ahora si me disculpas Draco me está esperando para llevarme a mi casa... la cual te pido, no vuelvas a pisar jamás... 

Después de esto Ginny le dio uno de esos dolorosos besos en la mejilla (N/A: Cuando rompes con alguien y no puedes besarlo/a en la boca) Y se fue...

Cuando se montó en el carro Draco la estaba esperando...

-No puedo creer a  ese Harry Potter...

-No te mortifiques...

-Es que no se que se cree!

-No te mortifiques...

-Preguntándome si soy tu novia!!!

-No te mortifiques...

-Me has dicho tres veces lo mismo...

-Y no me has escuchado siquiera una vez...

-Disculpa...

-No te mortifiques*risa* 

-*Risa*

-Ginny lo que tenga que pasar va a pasar... no te apresures, ni te pongas brava, ya verás que pronto todo se arreglará, y tal vez queden siendo amigos...

-Es posible...

-Bueno llegamos

-Muchas gracias Draco-Dijo Ginny- De verdad me gusta tenerte como amigo...

-A mi también Ginny

Dicho esto Ginny le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla a Draco, pero un beso MUY diferente al que le había dado a Harry... 

Mientras  se montaba en el ascensor se descubrió a si misma con la mano en la mejilla en la que la había besado Draco... rápidamente la quitó... pero no pudo evitar sonreír...

-Sigues siendo una niña enamoradiza Ginny Weasley-Le dijo su reflejo en el espejo del ascensor...

-Y tu que sabes!?-Dijo Ginny saliendo, dirigiéndose a la puerta de su apartamento, determinada, a olvidarse de los hombres por un LAARGOO tiempo... 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

HOLA! Bueno... creo que todas nos hemos sentido así alguna vez eh?? Pero que mala Ginny rechazar a Draco!!! =oS

Esta hombre-fóbica... jejeje.... bueno mucha suerte!! Se les kiere mucho!!!

(Déjenme Reviews ¿si?)

Kim!


	5. Vuelta a Hogwarts

Hola!!!! Bueno disculpen la tardanza!! Es que ando medio malita... pero aquí esta, tarde pero seguro J espero que esten muy bien!!! Nos vemos!!

Suarts: Jejeje tu review  estuvo súper gracioso!!! Muchas gracias..  

Tania Chang: Me encanta que te guste mi fic... me subes el animo J gracias gracias...

Arwen chan: Justamente ahora va a aparecer... jejeje  J uyyy intriga!

MUCHA GRACIAS A TODAS.... seguimos??

5. El retorno a Hogwarts...

El sol despertó a una pelirroja despeinada. Ginny se levantó molesta consigo misma y con el mundo. Mientras se vestía recapitulo cada una de las cosas que habían pasado la noche anterior... Harry con otra y no con cualquier otra! NO! Con Cho Chang! ¡Que Rabia!

Pero ni modo... honestamente que podía hacer ella? Si Harry había decidido irse con su chinita modelo nuevo, con un coeficiente intelectual de –5 pues bueehh... Ginny no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Se termino de vestir, y salió. El día estaba prometedor. Ni una nube en el cielo. Completamente diferente al humor de Ginny, que estaba completamente sombrío...

Camino con cara de perro hacia su escoba nueva... Ginny amaba esa escoba mas que a su vida una FireCraft 5.000 no era algo que se veía todos los días. Se montó y sintió como el viento le daba en la cara. Era una sensación hermosa. Compartiendo esa misma sensación se habían enamorado Harry y ella. Cuanto daría por vivir ese instante nuevamente

/*/*/*/*/*/FLASHBACK/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Vamos Ginny! Tu puedes!-Decía un joven ojos verdes de unos 17 años

-No Harry, déjame en paz, no quiero hacerlo!

-¡Claro que quieres! Se te nota en la carita de mula terca

-Uy que sutil Potter! Así seguro consigues que la Chang salga contigo... esos piropos

-Bahh... ya no importa....

-A quien  engañas? Siempre se te han ido los ojos por la china esa....

-*Risa* Deja los celos y móntate en la escoba Virginia.

-NO!

-Pues no lo hagas, al cabo que igual, no ibas a quedar en el equipo, no eres suficientemente buena.

-Tu Psicología barata no funciona conmigo...

-No es eso, es que a los hombres definitivamente se les da mejor el quidditch....

Antes de que el joven terminara de decir esto, ya la pelirroja había remontado el vuelo, y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el, que apenas logro apartarse, ella calló sobre el, y ambos cayeron hacía  atrás.

La joven se quedo observando al joven, como intentando adentrarse en sus ojos, el joven se acercó cada vez mas hasta que llego a los labios de ella se separó lentamente y así quedaron abrazados, por un largo tiempo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/Fin FLASHBACK/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Y ya habían pasado 5 años desde ese momento, 5 largos años, ya no habían esas miradas, ya no habían esos besos, ya no existía ese  fuego. Ya no quedaba nada... solo la tristeza de extrañar algo que se va  dejándote vacío ...

Y Ginny lo extrañaba y no quería extrañarlo...

Después de volar un largo tiempo, Regresó a su casa, donde había una lechuza negra  esperándola, tomo la carta y leyó

"Srita Virginia Weasley, tenemos el placer de invitarle a una reunión de ex-alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Todos los ex-alumnos de Hogwarts de hace 10 años estarán invitados, y se celebrará un baile especial, con una sorpresa excepcional. Esperamos contar con su asistencia, podrá alojarse en el castillo durante un mes, ya que, durante ese tiempo serán habilitadas las antiguas  casas para los invitados....

Esto será del 15 de Abril al 15 Mayo....

Sin mas que decir se despide

Albus Dumbledore 

Director"

Volver a Hogwarts... no podía creerlo… de Nuevo en el Castillo, de Nuevo en los salones, Hogwarts había sido para ella un lugar especial, en el que siempre pensaría y ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver, por unos días volver a ser, Ginny Weasley de Gryffindor! Que felicidad....

/*/*/RIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG/*/*/*/

-Alo?

-LA recibiste?

-¿A quien?

-La carta

-¿Quién es?

-Que la carta?

-No tu!

-Yo?

-No la carta!!

-Ahh la carta??

-@_@, NOOO TU! Era broma

-Ah yo soy Harry...

-Ah entonces voy a trancar...

-No espera...

-Dime pues

-La recibiste?

-Si

-Vas a ir?

-Claro que si!

-Yo también

-Y entonces?

-Pues que, pienso que puede ser incomodo

-Porque?

-Porque no estamos juntos

-¿Y?

-Y todo el mundo se acostumbró a vernos juntos

-¿Y?

-Y ahora pues estoy con Cho

-¿Y?

-Ginny no entiendes el problema aquí?

-No Harry, no es un secreto para NADIE que siempre se te cayo la baba por Cho Chang, así que a NADIE le sorprenderá que entres con ella de tu brazo, y si lo que te preocupa es que le diga a alguien que me engañaste y me dejaste por ella, porque eso puede afectar tu muy bien elaborada reputación de cachorrito fiel, pues no te preocupes, nadie tiene porque saberlo, ahora si voy a colgar porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

Ese Harry Potter de verdad que le crispaba los nervios a Ginny...

-No se que se cree...

El día de la partida a Hogwarts en la mañana Ginny se dirigió con Ron, Hermione, Harry, Cho, Fred, George y  Percy a el anden 9y3/4.

El recorrido transcurrió tranquilo, mientras Harry intentaba explicarle a Cho porque tenían que volver a Hogwarts... Fred y George la confundían mas diciendo cosas como

-Que bueno es regresar al pasado no?

-Harry estamos volviendo al pasado?- Preguntaba Cho

-No Cho!

-Si Cho, si estamos volviendo atrás, mira como te vuelves de nuevo una niña.

-Harry parezco una niña?

-NO CHO!

-Porque gritas?

-No estoy gritando

-Si si estas...

-No estoy... y ya Cho... quédate viendo  como retrocedemos en el tiempo si?

-Uy Harry, pareces su papá, tal vez si se está quieta puedas comprarle un cono de helado cuando lleguemos no?-Dijo Ginny

-Muy graciosa Ginny...

-Siempre Harry...*Risa*

Al llegar al anden 9y3/4 se quedaron todos como encantados, rememorando todas las emociones que habían tenido al estar allí, una y otra vez, durante 7 años, los mejores años de sus vidas.

-Vamos a pasar...-Dijo Fred

-Nosotros primero

-Dale

Ginny comenzó a correr hacia la barrera con su hermano Percy, estaban mas y mas cerca, hasta que al fin, lograron pasar al otro lado, y enfrente de ellos, se alzaba la mas bella locomotora de todos los tiempos, la que los llevaría a Hogwarts nuevamente.

Después de un rato se les juntaron el resto y todos juntos subieron al tren. Todo parecía mas pequeño que la última vez... A Ginny todo le traía recuerdos, cada ves mas bellos, y también algo dolorosos... pero nada podía opacar la emoción de estar allí nuevamente.

-Que lindo es estar aquí verdad Hermione?

-Si Ginny, oye como estas con lo de Harry?

-Supongo que bien, no te voy a mentir, me dolió mucho, pero todo se supera, y  no soy ni la primera, ni seré la ultima mujer, a la que le pase esto..  y nadie se ha muerto de amor...

-Así es...

-Ahh no hablemos de eso!! Vamos a Hogwarts nuevamente!!!! Seamos  felices!!!

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin muchas novedades, Ginny suponía que ya que eran adultos, muchas cosas divertidas no iban a pasar... u_u que mal...

Llegaron a Hogsmade y vieron una sombra que se alzaba sobre ellos, Hagrid, su amigo, el semigigante, los saludaba como si se hubiesen visto ayer...

-HARRY! Ginny!!! Hermione! RON!!??' como están?

-Bien bien Hagrid!-Respondió un abrazado Harry Potter...

-Hola Hagrid!-Dijo Ginny emocionada

-Ohh Ginny! Pero que Linda estas!!!

-Gracias!

-Bueno bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar cuando estemos en el castillo, y pues, será muy buena la sorpresa excepcional saben? Dumbledore lleva un tiempo largo preparándola, un buen hombre Dumbledore de los mejores...

-Sorpresa?

-Si un viaje al... Ahh no no les diré... vayan móntense en los carruajes...

Se montaron todos en los carruajes, y  fueron hacia el castillo, al entrar Ginny se quedo deslumbrada nuevamente, nunca se había percatado de cuanto amaba  a Hogwarts... hasta ese momento...

Todos se fueron a sentar en sus respectivas  mesas, Harry y Cho debieron separarse, despidiéndose con un beso que a Ginny mas que tristeza le dio asco, y es que, últimamente no le importaba tanto  Harry, de echo, le importaba un poquitin alguien mas, un rubio ojos grises que por cierto, acababa de entrar en el comedor del brazo de una chica que reconoció como Cinthia Perkins, una Slytherin asquerosa, la exmejor amiga de Pansy Parkinson, habían dejado de ser amigas justamente por Draco, ya que Cinthia se había hecho novia de Draco en el último curso, quitándole el novio a Pansy... Con esas  amigas....? (N/A: Rata asquerosa jeje)

Ginny se sintió triste nuevamente, Draco tenía novia, claro, el se lo había dicho la noche  del aguacero, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?... Estaba pensando esto, hasta  que Dumbledore  se levantó a decir algo..

-Bienvenidos alumnos, me encanta que se encuentren de nuevo con nosotros, no puedo explicar la emoción que esto significa para todos nosotros, siento como que parte de mi  familia ha vuelto al hogar, y que por una semana, seremos los mismos de ayer. Es probable que sus vidas hallan estado difíciles  estos últimos años, y que en algún momento hayan querido volver a Hogwarts, pues por eso hicimos este reencuentro, para sentir calma, en un mundo tan difícil como el de hoy en día, pues bien, se que todos quieren saber cual será la sorpresa... pues, algunos profesores y yo hemos estado trabajando en esto por algunos meses, y hemos  conseguido un hechizo para, NO devolver el tiempo, pero si darles de nuevo su anatomía, físico, y psicológico, de niños, para que puedan disfrutar al máximo su estancia durante este mes en Hogwarts... sin mas que decir, daremos comienzo...

¡Priori Vidus!

Después de esto, Ginny observo maravillada como ante sus  ojos, todos cambiaban su físico nuevamente. Observo sus  manos, su piel, era de nuevo una niña de unos 11 años, sonrió feliz y miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin...

Draco Malfoy le sonrió.

-Draco Malfoy nunca estuvo tan mal después de todo...-Pensó Ginny, mas feliz de lo que había estado en un largo tiempo.


End file.
